


Happy Birthday Sora

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: For RokuNami Day 2019. Sometimes you gotta let it out while baking a cake. approx. 555 words





	Happy Birthday Sora

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Because we love Sora, that’s why.”

He grumbled good-naturedly but rolled up his sleeves anyway. “I just don’t think I’m good at icing, that’s all.”

“Silly goose.” Naminé smiled and nudged him. “ _ I’m _ doing the icing.  _ You’re _ helping with baking the cake. Besides, even if you weren’t good at icing,” and here she paused, gazing at him with such  _ love _ in her eyes, he felt his breath be taken away, “Sora would love the effort.”

_ I love you, _ he almost said, but instead he nodded. “I can bake a cake.”

“Mmmhmm. I already gathered the ingredients for us so let’s get started.”

Roxas loved cooking with Naminé. He loved baking with her. Their silent teamwork allowed them to work in tandem, chopping ingredients or mixing them together. And then, when the food was done, they would eat it together and he could see the way her eyes lit up upon tasting some new flavor. There was so much in the world for them to try, and he wanted to try it with her. 

“Hey, Naminé?” Roxas asked after they had the batter in the pans. His voice had a note to it that hardly anyone else would’ve noticed, but it made his beloved snap her attention to him. He went on, “Do you… do you think… Do you think he knows?”

Naminé paused scraping the bowl for the last bits of cake batter. Her eyes fixed on his, understanding in their depths. “Sora knows. He knows we’re doing this for him. Wherever he is, he has to feel how we feel.”

“It’s just—” His knees trembled and his fingers clenched. “He’s me. Where… where is my other half? He’s not here. I need him, Naminé!”

Her arms were around him in an instant as he gasped out what he had been hiding. This was the first birthday without Sora. Even though he had always rebelled at the idea that he had no identity, Roxas truly loved Sora. They were… they were twins. Naminé knew all of this and knew how much it was hurting him that he couldn’t celebrate Sora’s birthday  _ with _ him. “It’ll be all right, Roxas,” she promised. “It’ll be all right.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked, his voice muffled by her shirt.

“Have I ever lied to you, Roxas?” she asked in turn. 

He looked up, looking her in the eye. “No.”

She nodded, her eyes softening again. “Trust me, Roxas. It’ll be all right. Sora will know we love him. Tomorrow, we’re going to have a nice cake and party with Kairi and Riku and all his other friends. And then, after tomorrow, we’ll do what we can to bring him back.”

Roxas brought his hands to her face, cradling her like the precious gift she was. “Thank you, Naminé.”

She shifted on her toes and reached up to kiss him. “You’re welcome. I know it’s hard without him, but we’ll make it through together.”

He smiled again. “Right. We’ll be together.” With that said, his hands still shaking somewhat, he took hold of the pans and put them in the oven. Sora would be sad if they didn’t at least try to smile. Roxas would be strong, and when he needed to grieve, Naminé would be there with him. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Roxas and Namine will always be a perfect team together. I also think that he needed to express his own grief after kh3... and it also helped me with mine. I hope you were able to enjoy this piece.


End file.
